The Out of Towners
by JinnyR
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay experience a Shore Leave to surrender.


Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager® is the registered trademark and sole property of Paramount Pictures. This story is non-commercial and for enjoyment only. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
AUTHOR: Jinny R  
  
EMAIL: jirossca@hotmail.com  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/jirossca/index.html  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: Kathryn and Chakotay experience a Shore Leave to surrender.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE OUT-OF-TOWNERS  
  
  
  
A steely blue eye peeked around the corner of the building and darted about, searching the area. After a few moments a soft voice was heard to ask, "All clear?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
A gentle dark brown eye appeared above the blue one, making its own survey. Then they both drew back out of sight. His hands, which had been holding her hips to give him balance, simply stayed in position as she turned and then fell back onto them.  
  
Captain Janeway looked up at her First Officer. "I think we lost them."  
  
"Well, thank the spirits for that. It certainly was harder this time than it's ever been before."  
  
"They're getting smarter, and sneakier, too."  
  
"I guess they've just served under you too long not to absorb your tricks."  
  
She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah right. I might point out that the worst, or is it the best, is B'Elanna. And she didn't learn those tricks from me, Captain Maquis."  
  
He peeked around the corner again. "I have no comment on that. And anyway, who cares -- they're gone and we're free for now. So, what would you like to do?"  
  
"Nothing really specific for now, just wander around and check out things, I guess. Wouldn't mind going to the festival tonight, did that interest you?"  
  
"Yes it did, Prefect M'tona made it sound like fun. I'd also like to check out that animal reserve on the southern island."  
  
"Well, why don't we do that now? It'll probably take a couple of hours and then we can find some nice place to eat and make more plans."  
  
He looked at her. "You? Eat? I think what you're going for there is a cup of coffee, isn't it? But it sounds like a plan, so let's go." He tapped his communicator and ordered, "Voyager. Two to beam to the co- ordinates supplied for the animal reserve."  
  
There was a shimmer of light and they were gone. Alone at last.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't, I'm stuck."  
  
"Kathryn, you are not stuck and anyway, I'm here to catch you. Swing your leg over and slide down."  
  
"No, I mean I'm really stuck!"  
  
Chakotay just looked up at her. "How? How did you manage to get stuck?"  
  
"There's a weird hook up here and it's got my pants caught like a fish. And I can't move around enough to try to get them unhooked."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming up." Chakotay pulled up the funny ladder that the Agando used for climbing up into the saddles of the huge beasts of burden like the one holding Kathryn. He climbed and then stood there studying the situation. The guilty hook had partially come away from its proper place and was hooked deeply into her uniform pants, while the other safety features for riders made it impossible for her to twist away from it.  
  
He had only one thing to say, "Oh."  
  
She looked at him helplessly. "Exactly.  
  
The hook was buried deep in the crotch of her uniform pants.  
  
"Well, someone's got to get it out and, as far as I'm concerned, no one's going down there except me. So get a grip on something and let's get at it."  
  
He swung himself up towards the neck of the beast so that he was facing her. His hands went towards the hook, hesitated for a moment, and then one hand took a tentative hold on it while the other hand tried to grab enough material to work with -- without touching Kathryn. It wasn't possible.  
  
He looked at her and asked, "Can you stand a little to let the cloth fall away a bit?" She tried but there was no place for her feet to press from. Using his shoulders for leverage didn't work either although he certainly enjoyed the attempt. The hook had her trapped exactly where she was.  
  
She blushed, looked skyward, and commanded softly, "Just do it!"  
  
He tried for several minutes, carefully trying to balance his outer fingers against her while trying to tug and pull the trapped fabric away. She tried to ignore what was happening but couldn't hold back a gasp or two, which only made Chakotay sweat more. Finally, he had to confess his failure.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kathryn, but it's in the wrong direction for me to really work at it. I'm going to get behind you and see if that helps."  
  
He dismounted and got back on behind her. If he considered the feelings that had been rising in him since getting her to himself this morning, this was not 'helping'. He was crushed against her to give himself elbow room in front and his face was in her neck to see over her shoulder. Her hair was tickling him, her perfume was filling his nose, and her hands were clutching his upper thighs to keep out of his way. And, to make it worse, every time he twisted or pulled on the hook, his body's movements were matched by her wriggling ones. With a rising fear that soon he would not be able to keep from completely embarrassing himself, he desperately gave one more twist and yank and this time he heard fabric tearing. He sat back a little and sighed into her neck.  
  
"Are you free" he asked without lifting his head.  
  
"Yes," she answered breathlessly, giving no indication that she wanted to leave the saddle. She leaned back a little with a deep breath. "Thanks."  
  
His hands dropped the hook and he slowly spread his fingers over her thighs.  
  
"Cramp," was all he said as he flexed them slowly, then a breathtaking thrill coursed through him as she mimicked his action with her own hands.  
  
"Kathryn...." he whispered.  
  
"Yes...." she answered softly.  
  
"Your hands...." And slowly he started to bring his own up her thighs and over her belly as he kissed her neck. She arched back into him and her fingernails dug down into his skin. One of his hands moved gently up towards her breast while the other's fingers reached down to her....  
  
"Hey, you two!!" a loud voice yelled. "Only one person per parsk and your time is up!"  
  
Chakotay groaned while Kathryn jumped and caught her breath. She drew herself up and glared down at the ride attendant. "Don't you talk to us about only one person per parsk! He's up here to rescue me from your faulty equipment -- I could have been seriously injured. And my pants are ruined! Just what are you going to do about this!  
  
"That don't look like no rescue to me, lady, that looks like conquest! And I don't wanna hear how you ruined your pants; I got my own ideas! Now get down from my animal!"  
  
He really shouldn't have said that, thought Chakotay. It took a few minutes but the attendant had no hope against the Starfleet captain. And while Kathryn deftly wound the poor man into a quivering mass of Agando anxiety, Chakotay quietly brought himself back to reality.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You look beautiful," stated Chakotay emphatically.  
  
"It isn't bad, is it? That idiot may have the brains of a rock, but the gift shop was great. And you don't look so bad, yourself."  
  
They took turns admiring each other as they sipped this world's version of coffee. It didn't have quite enough kick to suit Kathryn, but Chakotay was enjoying it more than he did Voyager's. During Kathryn's fracas with the ride attendant the owner of the animal reserve had arrived breathlessly to offer a change of clothes for the captain of the visiting starship. She chose a simple dark green sheath with capped sleeves and a slit up the thigh that took Chakotay's breath away. He immediately bought a pair of black pants and a loose white shirt and then they had their uniforms transported back to Voyager. Heaven only knew what the transporter officer thought of the whole thing. Her pants looked quite the worse for wear and there could be no mistaking the rank insignia on each of turtlenecks.  
  
"If I'd known that it only took a little hook to get you out of uniform, I would have done it years ago," he teased and then watched her blush. Then her eyes clouded over.  
  
"I'm sorry about my actions back there, Chakotay," she said, looking directly into her coffee cup. "I was out of line and I can't imagine what you think of me. It won't happen again, I promise you."  
  
"Kathryn," he said softly, reaching over and taking her hand. "You know damned well what I think of you. And I could use a little of what you did back there -- and I think you could, too. This is our shore leave, why don't we just relax and enjoy ourselves?"  
  
"But I'm so embarrassed. After all the times I've defined parameters, all it took for me to lose control was you trying to help me out of a fix -- in public. I can't even imagine what I'd do if you ever put any pressure on me. And," as his mouth opened to say something, "I know you would never do that. And I appreciate it." His mouth closed.  
  
They continued their lunch in silence. Kathryn was honestly ashamed of herself and Chakotay was torn between wondering what she would do in private and if she would ever allow herself enough leeway to show him. He had decided long ago that she would never explode from the pressures and burn herself out -- she would implode and simply fade away. He remembered how she had almost worked herself up to that point in the Void. However, he also knew she liked a little flirting and their constant game of eye tag on the bridge. What would it take for her to forget it was a game and to really enjoy the possibilities?  
  
The waiter was just pouring their last cup of coffee when they broke their reveries.  
  
"Well, Kathryn," he said cheerfully, "I've had my fun so it's your turn now. What would you like to do?"  
  
She considered. "The Prefect mentioned some caves on the eastern continent; would you be up to a little spelunking, Chakotay?"  
  
"Sure, I enjoy caving. But do you think we're really dressed for the part?"  
  
"He said anyone could rent proper gear onsite and he actually gave me a pass for anything I'd like. How about it?"  
  
"You're on, Jules Janeway. To the centre of the earth we go!" He paid the bill and they transported to the proper co-ordinates.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Chakotay, that isn't even funny."  
  
"Do you see me laughing, Kathryn? I told you, I'm stuck!"  
  
"I don't believe this. How in hell did you manage to get your pack stuck in that fissure?"  
  
"It took a lot of effort and planning. How the hell should I know how it got stuck -- it's stuck and that's all there is to it! I helped you when you got stuck so get over here and help me!"  
  
He didn't yell often but when he did it carried, especially in a cave with never ending echoes. She covered her ears and glared at him.  
  
"Alright, already! Bend as far to your right as you can so that I can see back there." He did and she climbed on a rock to assess the situation. Finally she climbed down and looked up at him. "You're really stuck back there. One of your chisels is rammed into that crevice right up to the handle."  
  
He looked at her without expression. "Oh, really. Do tell. So, what's your plan, Jules?"  
  
"I don't have a plan. Have you tried pulling away?" He just looked at her. "Oh, all right, quit looking at me like that. Let's see what I can do." She looked at the chisel from the other side and then announced, "I don't think that baby is coming out. I think I'd better just try to saw the leather strap off."  
  
"Well, that's all I needed to know. If that's the case I'll just take off this pack and leave it here."  
  
"You can't just abandon your equipment in this cave, Chakotay. Ignoring the basic safety issues, we're representing Voyager here and I really don't want to have it known that we couldn't even manage a non-vertical expedition."  
  
"Why not? That doesn't bother me at all." He grasped the locking mechanism and pulled. Nothing happened. He twisted it and got the same result. "Come here and take a look at this, Kathryn. I can't see well enough to undo this."  
  
She came closer and looked. "I don't know either but it's the same kind as I have so shine your helmet light on mine and give it a try."  
  
He did and it sprang open instantly, almost taking Kathryn down with it as it fell to the cave's floor.  
  
"Well, it isn't hard so what's the problem with mine? Try it, will you Kathryn, I'm getting tired of this game."  
  
She gave it her honest best but it was no use. "Rental equipment," was all she muttered. Then she looked up him with a determined look on her face and pulled out an enormous knife. "I'm going to cut the strap, Chakotay. Spread your legs and put your feet out as far as you can and lean against the wall.  
  
As she was sinking to her knees he caught her by the arm and pulled her up tight against him. His eyes bore into her. "I'm not sure I want you heading up there with that big knife. You're in a pissy mood and that's one hell of a big shiv. And that combination makes me very nervous."  
  
"Oh you big baby, spread those legs. You think I want you singing soprano on the bridge?"  
  
"Kathryn," he said, "quit screwing around. If you want to cut the strap, fine. But you're going up and over to do it so get that rock back here." He tossed his helmet to the floor.  
  
She pulled her rock over and climbed on while he made a step for her with his clasped hands. Their first attempt had her climbing over his left shoulder, but that resulted in her almost sliding down off his arm. He tried to brace her in the second attempt but that threw him off balance and almost ended with her crushed between him and the cave wall. It was finally resolved that the only way it would work was for her to climb over him with a leg draped over each shoulder. Anyone entering the cave would have seen the odd sight of a large man hanging away from the wall with his hands holding a pair of thighs that seemed intent on crushing his head between them. He couldn't decide it he liked that idea but, in the meantime, he felt he should just hang there and enjoy it. It was the closest he'd ever been between her legs and, as far as he was concerned, it was a start.  
  
Kathryn was sawing away at the strap diligently but it was a boring job and she couldn't keep her mind from wandering. While her one hand held the knife and worked away steadily, her other hand grasped the seat of Chakotay's pants. She let her eyes wander there and thought of all the times she'd secretly watched his butt. Every woman on board ship did and she wasn't above comparing their comments to her own secret opinion. She was in the midst of wondering if any of them had ever had the opportunity to grab it as she was currently, when the strap broke. The momentum threw Chakotay forward and she whipped-lashed back, landing flat on her back and cracking her head inside her helmet. Chakotay landed face down between her legs, which bounced back over his shoulders. Neither one of them moved as they slowly came out of their shock to feel their pain.  
  
"Kathryn, you okay?" mumbled Chakotay from his position. The vibrations made by his speech sent electric shocks coursing through Kathryn and she began to tremble.  
  
"Yeah. You?" she asked faintly. Her shaky hands went down to find his head and ended up clutching his hair. He jumped so hard that her head got another whack. Her helmet bounced away.  
  
"Sorry," he said in a strangled voice, shooting another thrill throughout her body. His hands came up and slowly moved her legs off his shoulders and he started to climb up her body using his elbows. She felt his ascent -- face in belly, face in stomach, face in breasts, face in neck and, finally, face in face. The warmth of his breath on her was causing her trembles to turn to shivers of delight.  
  
He smiled and said weakly, "Hi."  
  
"Hi." She was feeling a little weak herself. His eyes were oddly shiny and she couldn't recall when they had ever been this close to hers. At least, she amended, when they were horizontal. She'd had to deal with them plenty of times when they danced together, but this wasn't exactly dancing and she was weak and wounded.  
  
Chakotay hadn't moved, mesmerized by the feel of her body beneath him and her wide eyes looking into his. His forehead slowly lowered to touch hers and she could feel his attempt at control against her own valiant try -- two bricks of rigid tension, each against the other. And then, almost imperceptibly, she felt a change as his muscles relaxed. His hands found both of hers and he meshed their fingers together as he raised them, first to his mouth and then above her head. His face lifted over hers and he brought his mouth to her eyes, cheeks, ears, and neck -- always close enough for her to feel his hot ragged breath, but never actually touching. When it finally hovered over her mouth he stopped and his voice whispered softly, "Kathryn....please...."  
  
"Oh, gawd...." she whimpered helplessly and, without any orders from her brain, she felt her knees bending to allow him easier access.  
  
And then he was kissing her and she was responding in a way she didn't even recognise. His mouth left hers gasping for breath and slid down to her throat. She squirmed and moaned for its return but it was now sliding lower to her breasts, searching for a nipple under the rough caving garment. He found one, rigidly pointing through the cloth and gave it a gentle nip. She bucked against him and writhed under his hips and unconsciously she wrapped her legs around him. He brought his face back to hers.  
  
And just as she was about to cry out that this was wrong, they heard the noises coming from the tunnel. A child's laughter was unmistakable with older voices shouting warnings and exclamations around it. The echoing noise and activity indicated that this wasn't a private grouping, it had all the earmarks of an organised tour. And the tour was about two minutes away from the sight of the alien captain and her first officer in a delicately personal situation.  
  
Starfleet training and discipline came in very handy over the next couple of minutes. The tour arrived in the cave just as two dignified Starfleet officers were leaving, one with a full pack carried low in his arms. Polite comments were shared and then they were gone, with the Agando child watching until they disappeared up the tunnel. She laughed again at the funny look in the aliens' eyes. Daddy said she'd think they were weird, and she did!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kathryn, I am not going to sit here and watch you wallow in guilt all through our supper. You did absolutely nothing wrong." Chakotay's voice was kind, but he could not disguise a note of bitterness behind it.  
  
"Chakotay, stop trying to make me feel better. I know what a disaster I've been today."  
  
"If you'd just give me some uninterrupted time I'd be only too happy to make you feel better, Kathryn," he said softly, and then his temper showed. "For the sake of all the spirits, do you hate me or something? Is that it? Is loving me somehow totally distasteful to you?"  
  
Her face rose up in shock. "No, Chakotay, no! I've....I've...." She stopped and put her head in her hands. "Haven't I made it obscenely obvious how I feel about you? I spout parameters for years and you go along with it -- and then in one shore leave I seem to....oh hell. You know damned well what I did!"  
  
"And that's somehow bad. You and I being together is bad. You deserve better."  
  
His voice was flat but there was a rising anger in his eyes. He ignored her sputtering response.  
  
"Kathryn, tell me that you'd react like you did back in that cave with just anyone who accidentally landed on you. Tell me and I'll stop waiting for you."  
  
He paused and looked down at his food. He whispered, "Tell me, Kathryn. Tell me I'm not special to you -- that you don't love me like I love you."  
  
She groaned loud enough to make fellow diners turn and look their way. Slowly she looked up from her hands. "You are....very....special to me, Chakotay and I know you realise that. But how does a mere passage of time change what was true at the beginning of our voyage? You're still my First Officer and I'm still your Captain. And there's still a non-fraternization standard for us to follow."  
  
"Bullshit!" he said angrily. "We are not a normal Starfleet crew, Kathryn, and you know it. We may base our protocols and procedures on Starfleet, and we may travel in one of their vessels, but the Federation is still 35 years away and I am not going to watch the woman I love grow cold from the lack of my touch. So deal with that, Captain."  
  
"Oh gawd, Chakotay, I wish I could!"  
  
"Well, you'd better start trying because this shore leave is not over yet and, by the time it's finished, I fully intend on having you. And don't look at me like that, you know I don't mean it in a dirty, grubby way. I mean have you for my own. We were made for each other, Kathryn, and we belong together and, frankly, I'm tired of waiting -- I've finally decided I want what is mine. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Chakotay watched as Kathryn slowly nodded and her wide blue eyes stared at him in amazement.  
  
"Good. Then let's get out of here and go to the Festival." He stood up and threw a few notes on the table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As they approached the centre of town they came upon the festival that Prefect M'tona had mentioned. The park's trees were glittering with tiny lights and there was music and laughter everywhere. In one corner was a midway full of rides for the young and the young at heart, while another corner was filled with games of chance. Tents without sides offered respite for the weary and many clustered in them singing native folk songs and drinking this world's version of ale. There would be no complaints among Voyager's tired crew with this shore leave -- the locals were friendly to a fault while the food and entertainment were a welcome change from that on board.  
  
Chakotay had hardly said two words since they'd left the restaurant. Kathryn was concerned that he had regrets about his outburst but when she looked into his face she saw only contentment. If he was upset he hid it very well. She looked up at him and he turned his head to look back down at her. Her eyes asked the question and he only smiled and shook his head; he was fine. Then his smile changed and his eyes turned dark and he said only one word to her. "Mine." She felt the colour rising from her neck and a hot knot in her stomach twisted.  
  
They wandered slowly among the merrymakers looking at booths containing displays of local talent. They were both full from their recent supper but couldn't resist a small bag of what appeared to be roasted nuts. Whatever they were, they were delicious and were soon gone. Their attempts at the games of skill left them weak with laughter. The executive staff of the Starship Voyager failed in any and all attempts to bring down the bobbing duck. Or was it a fish? Oh who cared, whatever it was it was certainly safe from alien attack. They gathered up whatever dignity they had left and sauntered down the corridor of attractions to look for a place to sit for a while. They found an empty bench under a twinkling tree and sat to watch a band set up on a makeshift dance floor.  
  
A small breeze swept through the park and Kathryn shivered, although, if she were totally honest with herself, the breeze had little to do with that. Chakotay put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer and she found herself leaning her head against his shoulder. Now where in the world did that come from?  
  
Chakotay leaned down towards Kathryn's ear and enquired, "Tired?" His hand reached up from around her shoulders and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Mmmm. Not really. I've had a wonderful day in spite of everything and I could sit here all night."  
  
He smiled. "Well, you can't, so don't get too comfortable. I promised Tuvok I'd have you back on board by 0200 ship's time and I'm not doing anything to give him an excuse to interrupt us tonight. By the way, did I mention that you had the next 48 hours off duty?"  
  
She twisted in his arms to look at him. "No I don't, I checked my schedule just before we beamed down. I'm on the bridge at 15:00 hours tomorrow -- and so are you."  
  
"Not so, Captain. While you were freshening up earlier I made a slight adjustment to the duty roster. We don't report to duty until 0700 two days from now."  
  
"Commander, you can't just go around changing duty shifts because you think your personal agenda takes precedence over the running of Voyager. Besides, there are two sides to your agenda and one has a mind of her own, thank you very much."  
  
He smiled again. "There's that Starfleet Captain's voice again -- I swear I hear it in my sleep sometimes. And, in response to your statement, I can change the duty roster whenever I want; I'm the First Officer. And, since the Second Officer has already signed off on it, I really don't see why the Captain feels the need to question it. That's what she has staff for."  
  
"Chakotay, we have to talk about this," she said softly.  
  
"We've talked enough and my position hasn't changed, Kathryn." He looked down at her and then said tenderly, "Okay, what do you want to say?"  
  
The very fact that he offered her a forum left her speechless. She had nothing to argue against and sat there just looking at him in silence. She sighed and put her head back on his shoulder. "Nothing."  
  
They continued to sit there in companionable silence until the band was completely set up. Soon the music was spreading throughout the park -- and Chakotay found it irresistible.  
  
"C'mon, let's dance," he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the makeshift dance floor.  
  
If this were Earth, Kathryn would call this a Latin beat. The top notes were smooth and sensuous but the bottom notes were pure beat, forcing her hips and legs and shoulders to move in rythmm with Chakotay's. He was obviously a natural at this, holding her lightly but firmly and his eyes danced as he looked down into hers.  
  
The music was insistent and people kept answering its call. The dance floor was filling up with more and more people and the bumps and jolts of other dancers began to be a constant occurrence. When one particular collision made her lose her footing she started to fall, only to be gathered up into his arms.  
  
"I've got you, Kathryn," he whispered and they laughed and continued on with the music.  
  
It was really becoming a crush, with elbows turning into incoming missiles and random hips and rear ends laying ground cover. Chakotay finally pulled her closer and his right hand slowly started to climb up from her waist. When it reached her chest he made no secret of the delay in its travels as his thumb reached over and traced circles on the side of her breast. His brown eyes glittered black with her obvious reaction but his smile was the same, and then she felt the hand coming up over her shoulder. His fingertips whispered down the back of her upper arm until just above her elbow, when his hand flattened out and pushed. She wasn't expecting this and, without resistance, his push wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed her tightly against his chest. His right hand moved down and trailed back up her leg through the slit of her dress and then moved slowly over to her behind. There it stayed, firmly holding her against him, keeping her undulating hips pressed in synchronous movement with his. Kathryn found herself starting to lose control as the long denied burn of desire started in her centre.  
  
Another dip and sway and she felt his breath over, around, and finally in her ear. She shivered and goosebumps rose on her arms and it was obvious he felt both of her reactions; she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or to let her rising excitement lead her on. Without thinking she turned her face into his neck until her mouth touched it. She wasn't kissing him but when she heard and felt a soft sound in the back of his throat, and an answering moan slipping through her own lips, she pressed them against his neck. His left hand dropped hers and wound itself into her hair and she felt an open mouthed kiss on her ear, his tongue tickling around its curves and valleys. The burning that had been rising steadily in her was now at warp core breach, centring in her loins and spreading throughout her entire body and she discovered her free hand in his hair, opening and closing, dragging her fingernails against his scalp.  
  
There was no pretense any more of dancing -- all movements now were basic instinct. His mouth travelled along her jawline until he found hers, hot and ready for him. He devoured her mouth; there was no other way to describe it. Softly biting her lower lip, swirling at her teeth until she opened for him, finding her tongue and caressing it with his -- she felt like she'd never been kissed before in her life. She was weak in her knees, a phrase she always laughed at when reading her historical romances. Now she was discovering that it was entirely possible in Chakotay's strong arms, but honestly, hadn't she often looked at those arms and wondered? She'd been a fool to think that she had the strength to resist once she was in them.  
  
And then the music died down and the laughter of the crowd came back to them as the other dancers left the floor or waited for the next song, laughing and chatting. The captain in her began to resurface and she went to push herself away from him but she found him unrelenting.  
  
"No," was all he said. "Not this time. We're not on Voyager and we're not in uniform and right here, right now, you're not my captain and I'm not your first officer. I've wanted you from the first time I saw you on my viewscreen, Kathryn, and six years is long enough."  
  
He bent his head over her swiftly and found her mouth open for words of argument but as he continued to kiss her she yielded to him in passion. The next song started and other couples began to swirl around them. She hadn't felt this dizzy since little Gordon Taylor had double dared her in the second grade to whirl a hundred times without stopping. And then her conscience thought vapourized and he owned her at last.  
  
The End 


End file.
